Secrets Unconfessed
by code-wyze
Summary: When it comes down to every thing that matters, everything that makes life worth living, can one person be strong enough to make the right choice? Can one man fight himself and find everything he wants and needs? AN: I need reviews, and will uipdate often
1. Secrets Unshared

Author's Note: Hey all. This is my first story. Right now, its kind of short, but I'm hoping that'll change. I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. Or I'd be one rich mutha. Nor do I own any Final Fantasy characters. For that, I'd be just plain happy. Commence with the story!  
  
~ Chapter One - A hero's conflict ~  
  
"Hello, Princess," he said, walking up quietly from behind. His soft, leather boots made no sound over the light, well kept grass of the royal courtyard. The sweet scent of spring flowers floated in the air, giving just a hint of the new season. As he walked up, he could have sworn that the sun was shining only on her, that everything else was lost in darkness next to her radiance.  
  
"Hello, Link," Zelda said quietly and softly, not turning to him, but acknowledging him all the same. He sat down next to her, intrigued by how fascinated she could be by the flowers. They were quite beautiful, actually, growing in the middle of the grassy circle. The light trickle of water could be heard, signifying the stream that nearly circled the young couple.  
  
"And how is my favorite Princess doing today?"  
  
"Really, I wish you would stop calling me that," she said again, soft as before, not looking up from the flowers. She relished moments like this, where she and he could just enjoy each other's presence.  
  
"You know, princess, I call you it for a reason."  
  
"And I despise that reason," she said lightly once again, not really meaning what she said, but letting him know how much she longed for the freedom he had at the same time. "Those flowers are looking very pretty, and healthy, too."  
  
She sighed, "I love spring so much. Everything is green, and fresh. Not hot, or cold, but just right. Birds chirp, and there's always a general feeling of happiness. Plus, I can come out to the courtyard again. Winter isn't bad, but I don't like being cooped up in that castle all the time, and it's really drafty," she shivered, for emphasis.  
  
"And then there's the subject of love, that always seems to go hand in hand with spring," Link volunteered. He was always cautious about this subject, but when he could mention it and get away, he would. He was very much devoted to Princess Zelda, but, alas, she did not know this.  
  
"Yes, there's always love in the air in spring," she sighed again, "but not for me. All those suitors are really beginning to bore me... always with their talk of joining kingdoms, or new and fruitful trades. Really, you'd think I was more an addition to their trophy case, than anything, but Father is always trying to find one that could interest me. Oh, I wish I could just go outside and find a man," she said, trailing off into a daydream. Link silently cringed on the inside.  
  
She still hasn't noticed me... it hurts. By the Goddesses, it hurts... but I don't care. As long as she's happy. That's all that really matters. As long as I can be here for her, when she needs me, to protect her. That's all I need. All I need to survive./i Zelda didn't notice Link's downward glance, losing himself in his thoughts, as she lost herself in her own. Imagining herself with a gallant man, one who always treated her like a queen, not because she would soon be that, but because she meant that much to him. What did he look like? she would ponder to herself sometimes. Dirty blond hair, she liked that, and blue eyes. Other than that, she couldn't imagine what he looked like, though she knew she saw him in her dreams. Her dreams always revolved around that man, though she could never remember it afterwards.  
  
At this point, a young servant, probably in his mid-teens, came upon the two, and interrupted her daydream.  
  
"Milady, the king summons you to him," and with that, he disappeared as quickly as he had come.  
  
She stood up quickly, lightly brushing a few bits of grass off her light blue dress. It was one of the more simple ones she had, she always opted for the simplest clothing she could get. Small sleeves, not exposing, but not too modest, and a conforming top. At the waist, the dress billowed out slightly, emphasizing her figure only a little, but getting the point across; she had a beautiful figure.  
  
"Zelda, dearest, I would like you to meet someone. Visiting from the neighboring country of Myst, I give you Prince Zidane," said the king as a man stood up from a seat near the king, and walked to the princess. He took her dainty hand in his, and raised it to his lips, keeping his eyes locked with hers. He gently kissed her knuckles, and then released her hand.  
  
She was stunned. He was almost pretty, but unmistakably masculine in it. His blonde hair cascaded down around his hair, and she thought it couldn't have been more perfect. What's more, his eyes seemed to pierce her; they were so blue, her first reaction was to question their authenticity.  
  
"Your reputation as being beautiful precedes you, but the extent of your beauty does not. To have only seen you, and die today, I would be a happy man." Zelda blushed slightly at the exaggerated flattery, but even she knew that, to a point, he was correct. To say that Princess Zelda was not one of, if not the, most beautiful women of Hyrule would be going against near fact.  
  
"I must say, if every lady had the opportunity to know the words that so sweetly rolled off your tongue, they might die quite disillusioned," she said in response. "Touché, Princess."  
  
Link watched all of this from the edge of the large room, standing quietly next to Impa, the tip of his sword on the ground, resting his hands on the hilt lightly. He could tell the reaction the new prince was having on her, and it hurt, but in another way, he was happy. She seemed to be truly enjoying his company. Maybe she had finally found a man she could be happy with. He knew that there may end up being nothing between them, but so far, she seemed genuinely charmed. He kept looking forward, letting his mind mull his thoughts over, but keeping aware at all times. He was, after all, the princess' bodyguard. He made it a mental note to confront Zidane, and tell him that, should he do anything to hurt the princess, royalty or not, he would have a limited time to escape the country. With that, he zoned out, letting his instincts take over.  
  
Three weeks later, Princess Zelda seemed to be floating on Cloud Nine. Almost everywhere she went, the prince was with her, always making her laugh, or blush. He obviously knew what he was doing, but Zelda, in her own euphoric state, didn't notice this. Link, however, was an entirely different story. After being asked to leave the two of them alone, by Zelda, no less, he became more and more reclusive. After spending a few days in his room, he had now moved on to the library. Knowing better than to drown his problems in booze, he resorted to less physically destructive methods, and more torturous mental methods. He read through book after book after book, all of them sappy and romantic at the end, but usually a twist of angst in the middle. He liked those best. They made his hurt feel good, and he could escape into the good ones. On the occasion that Link could be found outside, he would be training vigorously, and anyone who interrupted him without a good reason often came close to losing a limb. He still adamantly guarded the princess, and any occasion she left the castle, with or without the prince, he would accompany her. He knew that, in a way, he was taking his own obsessive pleasure, just being around her, knowing that she was forbidden to him, but finding happiness in her own.  
  
One night, Zidane offered the idea of going out to a bar, in less obvious apparel, of course. Link, knowing very well that two men and a single woman at a bar like the one Zidane had in mind would be conspicuous, on a ride with Epona, invited Malon to go with them. She eagerly agreed, needing some excitement and stimulation. The fact that she still had a crush on Link was not out of the situation, but she really did need to get off the farm.  
  
A day later, they had all gone together to the bar. Link really couldn't understand why he wanted to go here, save for the abundance of alcohol, so he took extra precaution in consuming none of the substance, and made a mental note to watch how much Zelda drank. After a few drinks, Malon and Zelda had both loosened up, chatting away giddily, giggling every so often. Zidane just sat back, sipping his own lager, watching the scene roll out before him with a predatory gleam in his eyes. Link really didn't like this, but made no show to oust his opinion. Instead, he just sat back in his chair, separating himself from the group, looking on stoically.  
  
As soon as Malon got there, she had noticed the prince Link had mentioned. She had no idea he would be as handsome or charming as she once thought Link to be. Now very conscious of how well she looked, she made an effort to emphasize her figure as well as she could without drawing any attention. After a few drinks, she even began to flirt with him lightly; after all, what harm could be done by flirting?  
  
Zelda had been looking forward to this evening. A chance to get out of the castle, spend time with Zidane, and do something new. She had only ever had wine at formal dinners, and she wanted to know what being intoxicated felt like. She knew that Zidane would be there, and that Link was almost always around her. Sometimes, she felt slightly uncomfortable about him always being around, but most of the time, she really did enjoy his company.  
  
After a few drinks, she noticed Malon's innocent flirting, but knew that there was no harm behind it. The poor girl hardly ever got off the farm, and Zidane was HER boyfriend, after all.  
  
Zidane couldn't believe his luck. Not only was he technically courting the princess of Hyrule, but he had her at a bar, and she had already had a few drinks. He could tell her tolerance for liquor was almost zero, and, on top of all this, he had a beautiful redhead flirting with him, as well. She, too, had had enough to drink to show him that she didn't have much tolerance either. He would have to take advantage of that; if only Link would loosen up and get drunk, too.  
  
Zidane could hold his liquor well, and only after a few drinks, he was still in complete control of his senses, as was Link, but for different reasons. Link's own cup of lager lay nearly untouched, the froth at the top fading. It seemed like no matter what he did, Link was watching him like a hawk, but for what reason, he couldn't tell. Did he feel it his duty to guard the princess so vigilantly? Did he have his own feelings for her? Zidane put the matter out of his mind; he couldn't care less about it. Instead, he beckoned a waiter, and asked for a bottle of strong whiskey, along with a few shot glasses. Quietly, he poured a shot for himself and the girls, and wisely decided to leave Link out of it. With a suggesting air, he handed a shot to each of the girls. They took it, looked at each other, burst out in laughter, and proceeded to take the shot. By this time, they both were losing they're capacity. Malon was wobbling a little in her chair, and Zelda's words were beginning to slur together.  
  
Link started to grow apprehensive. Now the prince was handing them both shots, which they kept quickly downing. He started to worry; they had both had a few lagers, which seemed unusual to Link for the princess to drink that much, but on top of it, they had both had 4 shots now, and he knew that that would be plenty to get them drunk. "Your highness, if you do not mind, I think it would be wise to go. The girls have had more than enough to drink," he said sternly to the prince, while signaling to a waiter. "How much do I owe you?" he said quietly.  
  
"The total comes to 537 rupees, sir."  
  
"Here, keep the change," he said, handing him three of the golden rupees so highly prized in Hyrule. With a beaming face, the waiter left quickly, as Link stood up, took Malon's hand, and gave Zidane a stern look, signaling to him to do the same. He stood Malon up, put an arm around her shoulder, made sure she was stable, and lead her out of the building.  
  
"Is that Fairy Boy always such a stick in the mud?" asked Zidane, with more than just a hint of annoyance and anger in his voice.  
  
"Oh, Leenk ish alwaaays like that win wee go out sum... where," slurred the princess, barely legible. Zidane lead her out the door, only to find a stern faced Link waiting with a wobbling Malon hanging on to his shoulder for balance.  
  
"C'mon, Zidane, we should get these women home."  
  
"Nonsense! The night is still young! Let's go for a walk!" said Zidane, appealing to the girl's drunken stupor.  
  
Malon said, "Yeah, coooooome oooooooon, Link, let's go for a wok," as she slipped slightly, saved from a puddle of mud only by Link's quick reflexes. When he realized where he had grabbed her to keep her from falling, he quickly set her on her feet, and removed his hands from behind her shoulders and rear, blushing furiously, looking towards the ground, and getting fidgety with his hands.  
  
(So), he thought to himself, (Link is really uncomfortable when it comes to him and girls in anything sexually provocative. He's like a little boy!) Zidane thought, chuckling to himself.  
  
"If we're going somewhere, let's make it snappy," Link said, still blushing from his most recent actions. He was attracted to Malon, but only physically, and felt almost guilty for that without liking her as more than a friend. In his mind's eye, women were the most precious, valuable thing on this good green Earth, and they deserved much more respect than most men gave them. While he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy what had just happened, he could still proudly say that he never let a situation like that escalate. After all, he had only ever had feelings for Zelda. While he would not be betraying her, he would be betraying himself if he went after something like that with feelings as strong as he had.  
  
( Zelda...), he thought wistfully, (how could anyone be so beautiful, and yet still be as kind and gentle as she is? If only... if only she saw me as something more... than just a friend... or a body guard..). With that, the dreamy look that had briefly glanced over his face quickly disappeared, replaced by yet another stoic, cold fronts. (No. She sees HIM as something more. Can't she see? What he's really after? I don't know if its power, or not, but right now, it seems like the only thing he wants is to share his bed with her. But she's so happy... That doesn't matter. Her long-term welfare is far more important. I won't allow her to do anything tonight, she's had too much as it is. After enough time, she'll see... see that he doesn't care for her. See that I do. See how much I do...)  
  
A half an hour later, the foursome were walking quietly through a small, vegetated, outside corridor of the castle's. Link walked quietly from behind, distancing himself from the others. Now, both Zelda and Malon were leaning onto Zidane for support. He whispered something, and they both laughed. Link glared. No doubt he was the butt of the prince's ill-intended jokes. If only he knew how right he was.  
  
Zidane spied a stone bench carved into one of the walls. Taking his chance, he sat the two down, as Link approached quietly, and leaned himself against a wall. Zidane whispered something to the girls again, and they both burst out in another round of laughter. Suddenly, Zelda stopped laughing, and a sickened look came over her face. She leaned over the side of the bench, and a retching sound could be heard. Zidane looked away from the sight, and Link was once again reminded of how truly devoted the prince was. He walked up quietly, and took the princess' hand.  
  
"Princess, are you alright?" She looked up at him, a miserable look in her eyes, drops of vomit on her lips and chin. "C'mon, we should get you to your room." With that, he stood her up, lifted her quickly into his arms, and started walking towards a door. She moaned softly, and leaned her head against his chest.  
  
( Here it is. The one thing I've always wanted to be able to do for her. Give her my help when she needs it. When others around her don't care. I'm here, Zelda. I'm here for you. I'll always be here.)  
  
Some time later, Zelda was beginning to get her bearings back. She was still somewhat intoxicated, but after passing out in Link's arms, she was suddenly in her bathroom. Link was lightly combing her hair out.  
  
"What... what happened? Why is my hair all wet...?" she trailed off.  
  
"After you vomited, I brought you to your room. You had some on your face, and in your hair, so I washed it out for you."  
  
"Th- thank you, Link. You're always there when I need you, be it Ganon, or too much to drink," she said softly, looking up into his face. She leaned in slightly, and pressed her own soft lips against his. He groaned lightly, and just as she was getting accustomed to the position, he suddenly pulled back.  
  
"No, Zelda, you- I can't do this. You're drunk. Besides, you're already seeing someone," he said hurriedly, hoping to keep himself from taking advantage of the situation, but relishing in both it and his newfound chivalry. He was always proud to say he was a chivalrous man, and this was a chance for him to prove it.  
  
Sharply reminded of his words, she looked down, tears in her eyes. He was right. She was seeing someone. But of the times that someone had kissed her, all she ever really felt was lust, and want. In the one time she had kissed Link, she found all the things she ever really wanted. Caring. Compassion. All those were communicated through the kiss. But she knew it wasn't just the alcohol talking. It was her own feelings, deeply rooted. She hadn't yet found them; why she always seemed to be happy. It was Link who did it for her. Not some flashy prince, with sweet words, and sour intentions.  
  
She sighed, "I suppose your right... I think I'd like to go to sleep, now, Link, if you don't mind," she said softly again.  
  
"As you wish, Princess," he said, more formal than before. "I should attend to Malon, anyway. Good night," he said, swiftly exiting the room, and heading back to the corridor. Not surprised to find Zidane and Malon gone, he started checking the nearest doors. Finding that unsuccessful, he headed out one of the arches in the corridor, and started looking around the bushes. Soon enough, he heard a light, feminine moan, and knew that nothing good could be coming of it. He pulled back a leafy branch, and caught sight of something he was very glad Zelda was nowhere near. Malon's fiery red hair was draped down all around her soft, white, bare shoulders. Her hands wrapped around a light blonde head at her chest, sucking on a breast. The man's hands were roaming over her body, the right on a breast, the left moving around her rump and thighs. Link coughed, and the man looked up. His fears confirmed, it was Zidane.  
  
"Oh, hello Link. Why don't you join us?" he said, a light tone in his voice.  
  
"Yesh, Link, join ush!" squeaked Malon, the slur in her voice unmistakable. She was no doubt drunk far beyond what Zelda was; it was amazing that she had kept it down. He pitied the poor girl; taken advantage of at one of her weaker moments.  
  
"Malon, get dressed at once, and I will escort you home. Zidane, when I get back, I'd like a word with you," he said, very stern, the anger unmistakable in his voice. Malon looked around confusedly, then pulled her light, yellow blouse over her head. She tried to stand up, but stumbled back to the ground. Zidane took this chance to scurry off, to Din knows where, Link thought disgustedly. He took Malon by her hand, and lifted her up, much the same way as he had done with Zelda. Link carried her to the stables, quickly prepared a horse, and set her on top of it. She was now drifting in and out of consciousness, and Link was unable to release her even for a moment, for fear of her tumbling down. He mounted behind her, and began the ride to Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
"How are you feeling, Princess?" he asked gently, when Zelda had awoken. It was late in the morning, and she had a bad headache.  
  
"Oh, my head..." she moaned, clutching her head in her hands. It felt like it had split right down the middle.  
  
"I figured as much. Here, drink this," he said, handing her a glass of something she didn't care to know about. After that, he set a tray with a bowl of oatmeal in front of her. "This should be easy on your stomach. So, what did you think of last night?"  
  
"Well, that depends."  
  
"Depends? On what?"  
  
"On what I can remember," she said with a cynical chuckle. The truth was, she could remember that she had kissed someone, and she was pretty sure it was Link, but everything had been hazy, almost like a dream. "You were there, and you were far from drunk, what did I miss?"  
  
"Well, uh..." said Link, trying to think the best way to do this; her happiness was most important, and she was happy with Zidane... "To be honest," he continued, "you puked your guts out. I took you to your room, while Zidane dealt with Malon, then came to see you. He said he regretted that he couldn't take care of you immediately, but he didn't want Malon to be alone and drunk. I left when he walked into the room, so I don't know what happened after that..." he trailed off. He wanted to tell her the truth, but he really didn't think it would make her happy. He also remembered that he had missed that word he wanted to have with Zidane, and started planning out what he would say.  
  
"Oh... okay...," Zelda said, feeling disappointed that it wasn't Link she had kissed, but unsure why. "I remember kissing someone, and puking, but that's it..."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry, Princess, but I have a few things I need to attend to. I'll be back some time in the evening," Link said, stepping out of the room quietly.  
  
"You, in here, now!" Link said angrily as he grabbed Zidane by the collar, and shoved him into a closet in the hallway of the large castle. It just so happened that as he was walking towards the prince's room, he had chanced upon him. "Listen up, pretty boy, I don't know how things work in your country, but in Hyrule, there are a few respectable customs we have. One is that you stay FAITHFUL to your significant other, and two is that you do NOT take advantage of women or girls who don't have all their wits about them. If I catch you doing EITHER of the two, you'd better hope you're out of the country before I catch up to you, because the extent of my wrath will not end swiftly. Zelda is happy with you. She had better stay happy with you. If you do anything to stop her from being happy with you, you'll be gone faster than a Goron in Lake Hylia, got it?!?" Link said angrily, nearly shouting it. The prince was white by now, and recoiled into a corner.  
  
"Zelda doesn't remember all that happened last night, and I have not told her, for her sake, not yours. You better become a better excuse for an elf being, or you're out of here. Now get out of my sight!" Link said with even more anger and spleen than before, as he roughly shoved the prince out of the closet.  
  
Breathing heavily from his own speal, he stepped out of the closet, silently reminding himself of his next chore. He decided to go on foot; he had been in the castle too much lately. A few minutes later, he was stepping onto Hyrule field, and an hour after that, he had jogged the distance to Lon Lon Ranch. Not an easy feat totally equipped for battle, he thought to himself, as he stepped through the entrance.  
  
"Excuse me, is Malon here?" Link asked Ingo politely. To this, he only grunted and pointed to the ranch house. Link walked up to the house, and stepped inside. As usual, her father was napping as a gaggle of cuccos wandered around him. Skillfully dodging the birds, he stepped towards the stairs, and walked into the room at the top. Inside was a very miserable looking Malon, and a half eaten bowl of stew.  
  
"Hey, are you awake?" A miserable groan was his only answer, as he took a chair, and placed it next to her bed. Her burning red hair was strewn all about over the pillow, and she looked hot, and miserable. "So how are you doing?" he asked again quietly, trying to avoid causing any extra pain to her already sensitive head.  
  
"I feel... like I just got trampled by a group of horses. Except it didn't 'just' start," she said with another groan.  
  
Link grimaced, "That doesn't sound like much fun... I hope I'm not really buggin' you, but I did kind of come here for a reason. How much of last night do you remember?"  
  
"Well..." she trailed of, "lessee. I remember going to the bar, and having a few drinks... and then Zidane bought some whiskey, and Zelda and I started drinking that... and you caught me when I slipped, and got all embarrassed," she giggled, "then we went for a walk... and he kept making jokes. Oh, I'm so sorry Link, they were about you, but at the time, they seemed really funny, cuz they were kinda true."  
  
"That's okay, Malon, I don't really mind, just keep going."  
  
"Well, anyway, we sat down... and Zelda puked, so you took her to your room, and then- o Din, don't say I... I didn't, did I? Please tell me I didn't..." Malon said, almost desperate to know that her memories were wrong.  
  
"You did. But I stopped it before it could get too far."  
  
"I feel so horrible... I mean, he's Zelda's boyfriend and all, and I kept flirting with him, and-"  
  
"Malon. It's not your fault. If its anyone's, its his. I know you wouldn't do something like that if you hadn't been under the influence. And he wasn't nearly affected as you, or Zelda, it was almost entirely his doing. Personally, I wouldn't mind locking him up in the dungeon. Its that kind of attitude that makes men seem like pigs. He's no man. If Zelda wasn't so happy with him, I'd-"  
  
"You care about her, don't you? I can tell. I mean, more than just physically. I've seen you notice me, and other women, but you always seem to catch yourself, even if it's Zelda. But if its Zelda, you get all stoic, like you're retreating into yourself. Why?" Link was taken aback. He thought he had kept up a facade, that nobody noticed, but here was Malon pointing out 100% correct truths.  
  
"I-I-I... you're right, you know that? But she never seems to notice me, as more than a friend. I wouldn't be around, so much, if I didn't. I hope you're okay with this, I mean, you had a crush on me, or something like that, but-"  
  
"Link, don't worry about it. It was childish, really. I think it was more of an advanced physical attraction, or something. Truth be told, I felt the same way about Zidane when I first saw him, just like you. But when I got to know you better, you seemed a bit too rigid for my liking. I mean, I know you can have fun and all, but you always seemed hidden, almost, and you didn't like to do anything to exciting, except for fighting. Now I know why... But more about you and Zelda. She's never even hinted at something between you two? Never a kiss?"  
  
"Well, not really. I mean, she's kissed my cheek a few times, but that was more a friendly thing, except..."  
  
"Except what?"  
  
"Well, last night, after I took her up to her room, and washed her face and hair, she kind of came to in my arms. She just kind of looked at me for a while, and asked what had happened, and so I told her, and she said that no matter what happened, I always seemed to be there, ready to rescue her, and then she leaned up and kissed me..." Link said, as a dreamy look of contentment came over his face, "but I stopped it after a little while. I mean, after all, she seemed so happy with Zidane, and she was still kind of drunk, and I could never forgive myself if I... took advantage of her. I mean, what if I did something to hurt her, or she regretted the whole thing in the morning. She might never talk to me again... I couldn't stand that."  
  
"Link. You're a lovesick puppy, you know that, right?"  
  
"Yeah... but I don't think she feels the same way about me... then again, what would there be to like about some disillusioned Kokiri boy who's had more years than he should..." he said, trailing off and looking down.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, you don't seriously think that, do you?!" asked Malon, slightly ticked that someone as handsome and kind as Link could think that.  
  
"Well, I've never really had great self esteem... its always easier to blame myself than others... that way I don't burden them, or anything."  
  
"Link, you're really compassionate that way. Maybe a little too compassionate. Haven't you seen the way girls on the street look at you?!"  
  
"Well, I'm usually looking at my feet on the way through town. It's more comfortable, almost. Don't have to worry about getting caught staring at someone, that kind of thing." Malon couldn't believe it. He seemed so innocent to her, right now, like a child who had no idea what was happening around him. He had the body of a god, and he had no idea. She figured his lack of self-esteem probably came from his childhood, always being the outcast.  
  
"Link, c'mon, you've got to be kidding me. I mean, I would probably still be ga ga over you if you weren't so hung up on Zelda. Your body is amazing, and you're one of the most caring people I know. Even when I'm just around you, I feel like a queen. You treat women and girls like that subconsciously, it's amazing. And, maybe if Zelda doesn't notice that about you... maybe she doesn't deserve you..." Malon trailed off.  
  
"No, no, it's not like that... I mean... she- she wouldn't-"  
  
"I know what you mean, Link. But she's capable of making a mistake, Link, just like every other person on this planet. But Link, if you're not careful, you'll make the biggest mistake of your life."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've got to tell her how you feel. If you don't, you may miss your chance, and you'll always be wondering what could have been."  
  
"But- she's so happy with Zidane. Its like she's got absolutely no problems in the world. Everywhere she goes, she's humming. It hurts, but it feels good to know that she's happy. That way I know I really do care for her. Because it feels good to see her happy. I don't want to take that happiness away..." he said, looking down at the ground, then looking up at Malon. She could see the helpless look in his eyes, almost desperate. He needed help, she could see that, but she wasn't sure if she could do it.  
  
"Link. You know who he is, and what he's done. Would you really be able to live with yourself if you let her stay with him?"  
  
"But- He'll change. For her. He's going to change. She's going to be happy!" he said, the pleading tone of his voice unmistakable.  
  
"Link, whether or not she stays with Zidane, you have to tell her how you feel. You can't keep those kind of feelings inside. You'll destroy yourself. And even if she is only a friend, it will hurt her if you do that," Malon said, noticing the immediate change in his posture. He couldn't stand the thought of hurting a girl, especially when that girl was Zelda. "And what if she does feel the same for you? She's a princess, she might not know how to express something like that. After all, she did kiss you last night. Those feelings had to come from somewhere, don't you think?  
  
"Maybe..." said Link as a glimmer of hope entered his eyes, "maybe you're right. I think I'll head back now. Thank you Malon, for everything."  
  
"No problem Link. I'll see you later," she said, as he walked out of the room.  
  
(Apparently that pain in the ass Link thinks I should just stay focused on Zelda, he thought, even pronouncing the disgust in his head. Now why should I do that? I'm a young man in my prime! I should be able to do what I want; after all, I'm a prince, too. But how do I get that little rat out of here? It seems like he has feelings for Zelda... why else would he care so much about her? But how can I use that to my advantage...? Of course! I've got it now...)  
  
Link felt like only one thing in the world could make him feel happier; he was certainly feeling better about himself. He would finally tell Zelda how he felt. He walked across the drawbridge just as the sun was setting, and he felt like the start of a good era for him was just beginning to happen. He came into the field just before the castle, generally enjoying the sight. Of course, that was before he got underneath Zelda's window. He heard a few moans, and his new mood evaporated away into a mist, before disappearing completely. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe it wasn't Zelda and Zidane. No, it wouldn't be that. But as he felt his paranoia heighten, he decided to get a better look.  
  
Author's Note: Heh, I just felt like finally putting this up. I was in the middle of writing, and I figured this'd make a decent cliff-hanger. So? What does everyone think? Can I get some reviews over here? Don't worry, the next installment is coming soon. P.S. I just uploaded this, and I'm changing the format around. Hope you guys don't mind too much. Also, any thoughts have been put in parentheses, cuz I can't get the italics tags to work right. 


	2. A Hero Flounders

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or FFIX characters. But they pwn me.  
  
~Chapter Two: A Hero Flounders~  
  
Link felt like only one thing in the world could make him feel happier; he was certainly feeling better about himself. He would finally tell Zelda how he felt. He walked across the drawbridge just as the sun was setting, and he felt like the start of a good era for him was just beginning to happen. He came into the field just before the castle, generally enjoying the sight. Of course, that was before he got underneath Zelda's window. He heard a few moans, and his new mood evaporated away into a mist, before disappearing completely. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe it wasn't Zelda and Zidane. No, it wouldn't be that. But as he felt his paranoia heighten, he decided to get a better look.  
  
He stepped back, and bumped into a tree. (Perfect,) he thought, (just the thing I need to confirm my fears. Lovely,) he continued in his mind, the sarcasm burning in his head. He turned around, and grabbed one of the lower branches. He hoisted himself up, and looked for the next one. Soon enough, was equal in height with the balcony, and he felt his heart drop down to the ground. There she was, her back to him, wildly kissing Zidane. Link couldn't help but notice the disgusting smacking noises. Each one a reminder of how he had failed. A quiet, "Oh, Zidane." escaped her lips, as they continued.  
  
He tugged at the seams on her shirt, and soon enough, he had it off. Link couldn't believe what he was seeing. Zelda, PRINCESS ZELDA, was, should his fears be valid, about to have sex. With someone she hadn't known for more than a month, and before he had even proposed. He couldn't believe it; this foreign prince had come and taken everything he had ever wanted, everything he had tried to obtain, with years of toil, and devoted caring, and this prince had come and trashed it in a month. He had always thought that somehow, some way, he would be Zelda's first; he wanted to make it a special occasion for her, but this prince was turning it into nothing more than a little amusement for himself. A minute or two more, and it was more than he could take. Quietly extricating himself from the tree, he headed inside the castle. If only he had stayed for one more minute. To see the woman turn around. To see that she wasn't Zelda.  
  
The next morning, Link woke, instantly entangled in his thoughts. It was still dark outside, but he didn't notice. (I can't believe it. where did I go wrong.? No, it's not a where, it's a when. When I didn't tell her how I felt. When I was afraid. Every last moment that I've cared about her, I neglected telling her. I deserve this. But it hurts, more so than before. I don't want to deal with this. I can't. I'll lose myself. There's only one way out of this. Not like Zelda will care.)  
  
To those it may concern,  
Don't try to find me. I'll be gone. Don't expect me to come back. I won't be able to. Zelda; I never told you how I felt. I honestly, deeply love you. I never told you, I was always afraid of what rejection could mean. I didn't want to take the chance. Now I see that by not telling you, I got the worst rejection I could have had. After last night, and what happened between you and Zidane, I can't stay here. I still can't believe that you gave one of your most precious things away to the first man to successfully court you, but then again, that's not for me to decide. My only wish is that you two get married, should a child be on the way.  
Zidane. If you don't take complete, and full care of Zelda, then by the Goddesses, may your spirit burn in eternal hell fire.  
Saria. I'm sorry, but right now, it hurts too much. I can't take it. Goodbye.  
Malon. Thanks for the advice. If only I could have used it. Goodbye to you, too.  
Don't bother trying to find me. I'm going to go somewhere quiet, and secluded, and finish it. All I ask is for a small headstone in the Kakariko graveyard, with just my name. Maybe legends will remember my deeds, but I don't need them to remember my name.  
  
Goodbye,  
  
Link  
  
As soon as he finished writing the letter, he packed his gear, and was off. He decided to head for the Lost Woods. What better place to do it at? No one would find him. It would be better to fade away like this; leave no trace. After a few hours of walking, he was deep enough in the woods that he doubted he could get out if he wanted. He pulled out a small dagger, and looked at it for a moment. After what seemed like an eternity of pondering his existence, he held it up to his neck. By now, his hand was shaking madly. Tears were starting to work their way out of his eyes. He clenched his jaw, and shut his eyes tight, to do the deed and be done with it. He tensed his arm, and. he couldn't do it. Taking a deep breath, he dropped the knife. Link couldn't do it; his will to live was far greater than his want to end the pain. Looking down, he noticed the knife, and put it away. He had to get back to the castle; it was still possible for him to settle things with Zelda. Turning around quickly, he took a step forward, but felt his foot catch on something. A root, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, had caught his foot, and now he was tumbling forward. At first annoyed as he stumbled, he noticed one thing. A large rock. Right in front of his face. Then everything went black.  
  
"Um. Hello?" asked the blonde, as she stepped into the ranch. After looking around for a little while, she spied the person she was looking for. Hurrying over to her, she greeted Malon.  
  
"Hello, Malon. How're you doing today?"  
  
"Better than yesterday. Ugh, I've never actually gone drinking before. Don't think I'll be doing it any time soon, either." she said, obviously referring to the horrible hangover she had had the day before.  
  
"I know its kind of early and all, I left at 7 o' clock, but I really wanted to talk to you, and I couldn't yesterday."  
  
"I understand completely. So, have you talked to Link?" she said, unable to hide the anticipation in her voice.  
  
"No, not since he came to talk to you about that night. When I started to feel better, I decided to go for a ride out to Lake Hylia, and I haven't seen him since."  
  
"Oh." Malon said, once again unable to mask the emotion, as the depressed tone carried to Zelda's ears.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, he had something important to tell you, and I kind of gave him some advice on the matter." At this, Zelda was interested; the subject involved her, Link, and something she didn't yet know about. Her inner curiosity got to her long before her brain had a chance to reason.  
  
"What did he say? Oh, please tell me, I'll still act like I don't know when he tells me!" said Zelda urgently. By now, she was dying to know.  
  
"Well. I really don't know if I'm at liberty to divulge that information," Malon said formally, "but what's a bit of gossip between two friends, eh?" she continued.  
  
"Then TELL me!!!"  
  
"Oh, hold your horses! Now, you can't let Link have the slightest idea that you know this, okay? Or he'll kill me. Seriously, he will. With an axe, and-"  
  
"Enough! Tell me already!"  
  
"Alright, alright, sheesh. K, are you ready?" to this, Zelda nodded earnestly, "Okay. He's totally in love with you!" Malon squealed. Zelda's jaw dropped, and she looked stunned.  
  
"He- What? He's. in love with. me? But. Oh, Din."  
  
By now, Malon's own excitement had faded. "Zelda, hun, is something wrong? Oh, great, me and my big mouth."  
  
"No, no, its not that. Its not like its bad news, either, but. I just never noticed. Din, how could I be so stupid? So cruel? How he must have felt this last month. No wonder he took care of me the other night. he even washed the puke out of my hair. and. and I kissed him. but he said that Zidane came in. why would he do that?"  
  
"Because he truly, honestly cares about you. I'm sure you know how happy you've been this last month, or at least the way you've been acting. He didn't want to spoil that- he's already put your needs far beyond his own. Now, honestly, how do you feel about him?"  
  
"I. I don't know. I mean, Zidane."  
  
"Zelda, about him. I know this may not be what you want to hear, but in light of new circumstances, I think you should know. The other night, when Zidane turned away from you while you puked your brains out, and Link left to take care of you, he tried to seduce me. Luckily, by the time Link got back, he had only gotten my shirt off. I really didn't mean to, I mean, you know how drunk I was, and-"  
  
"He did WHAT? Malon, I don't blame you, but he. Din, what did I ever see in him? He was just another pretty face. I was happy because I always had Link around. I've just been too blind to see it. But. Din, I've got to go talk to Link. Look, I know I shouldn't, but I've got to tell him I know now. I'm sorry Malon, but I've got to go," she said hurriedly, all while mounting her horse.  
  
"Goodbye. Princes."  
  
"Hello? Link?" said the princess, as she pushed the thick, wooden door open. Noticing the bed was made, and there was no sleeping sack of Link in it, she was about to leave, when a single, white piece of paper caught her eye. She picked it up, and read it over once, twice, three times before its meaning finally got to her. Link was going to kill himself. She felt her heart quicken, as adrenaline pumped, and bile rose to the back of her throat. Just the thought of Link killing himself, because of some stupid mistake she had made was sickening. In a panic, she ran to the only person she could think of. Impa.  
  
Impa had just stepped out of her room, cleaned for the morning, and ready to start her training for the day, when a bawling, blur of blonde hair and distraught girl slammed into her. Her instant reaction was to wrap her arms around the girl.  
  
"Zelda, honey, what's wrong?" said the older woman, in a soothing motherly tone.  
  
"L-L-Link is. Link is g-g-going to." was all she was able to get out, before breaking down into another fit of sobs. Finally, she weakly offered the note to Impa. Impa scanned it over, and she instantly knew what was going on. Zelda was feeling guilty because of what Link was going to, or might have possibly already done, plus, he had confessed his feelings in this letter.  
  
"It'll be alright, honey, everything will be ok. Now, give me a few minutes, and I'll round up a search party. I know how you must be feeling; you can go lay down for a while, I'll make sure no one bugs you," she said. She had noticed some of the other details in the letter, but right now, she didn't have time to deal with it. She left the room, and in under 10 minutes, a good deal of the guards around the castle were assembled into search parties. In under 20, they were all on their way. She wanted to talk to Zelda, but thought that the present wasn't the best time to do that. However, a certain Prince didn't hold the same ideas, as he went to the princess' room.  
  
"I've been instructed to let no one in, sir," said the guard at Zelda's door.  
  
"I'm courting the princess. I need to see her."  
  
"Sir, I've been instructed to let NO ONE in."  
  
"Do you wish to keep your job? Let me in." Reluctantly, the guard stepped out of the way. The prince made his way into the room, and wrapped an arm around Zelda in an effort to console her, but she immediately backed away, as if his touch was burning her.  
  
"What do YOU want?"  
  
"Zelda, dearest, I care about you. I heard you were distraught about that peasant boy getting worked up because you loved me instead of him, and I wanted to come give you some comfort. Really, now, you're not losing much."  
  
"You.," she said, disgust dripping from her voice, "you. I don't love you. I don't know what I saw in you. You're a disgusting pig. I heard what you did to Malon. For that alone, I'd like to see you hang, but you do it when I needed help the most, when the only person who really does care about me came and offered his time. He is so much more than you can ever hope to be."  
  
"Now, Zelda, you know you don't mean that. He is a peasant, and I am a prince, after all," he said, annoyed that she would even dare to compare him to someone of lesser status than him.  
  
"No. He is a man, and you are not."  
  
"What kind of man kills himself?" At this, Zelda was speechless. Her mind was whirring, but her mouth couldn't move. Suddenly, she thought back to the letter. What had been said in it. ".After last night, and what happened between you and Zidane, I can't stay here. I still can't believe that you gave one of your most precious things away to the first man to successfully court you, but then again, that's not for me to decide. My only wish is that you two get married, should a child be on the way." (A child.) she thought, (but that would mean sex. but. I didn't. I was at Lake Hylia. then why would he. unless. he saw something. Zidane and someone who looked like me.) suddenly, a flash went through her mind. (ZIDANE!!! HE DID THIS!!!)  
  
"YOU!!! YOU DID THIS!!! GUARDS!!!" and no sooner were the words out of her mouth, than the room was flooded. "Arrest this man immediately!" Suddenly, a look of fear crept into Zidane's eyes. Before giving it a second thought, he rushed to the window, and jumped through the glass.  
  
"You know, Zidane, running just makes your situation worse," said the princess calmly, "and you really should stop wearing that cape," she finished, as the prince finally stopped struggling. The cape that always followed him was now caught on the jagged edges of the broken pane of glass, and in a matter of seconds, the guards were hoisting him up and away.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I know I said I would update regularly, but I've been kinda busy lately, what with getting ready for school and all. This chapter is only about half of the last one, but I think its got a bit more action to it. As always, R&R. 


	3. Forgotten Hero

Author's Note: Ok, well, since Word keeps screwing up my stuff (... becomes just a .), I'm gonna start using Notepad. Dunno how this'll affect you guys, but whatever. Also, if any other author's out there can IM me or something on how html tags work here... ithis should be in italics.../i Mebbe it was just word. Also, for that whole "Link out of character" deal, I know. He's supposed to seem kinda depressed, and morbid and all. Bah, I'm goin' through a blue period. But don't worry, things'll work out. On with t3h 1337 570ry!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. But I do pwn the story. Yes, I pwn it. And it pwns your souls. Thank you.  
  
He groaned. (What's going on...?) he thought to himself. (Where am I) came the obvious next question. As he regained his senses with his consciousness, he noticed that he was in a rather soft, cotton sheeted bed. He assumed it was goose down; what else would be so absolutely soft? He lifted the thick wooly blankets around his body, and stood up quickly. He immediately sat back down, as a pounding on his forehead forced him down. He groaned for the second time, and closed his eyes, sinking back into the acceptingly warm bed. Suddenly, the door to the little cottage burst open. He immediately tensed up, but relaxed when he realized that he would be at the mercy of this person, until he was in better condition to fight. He decided, for the time being, to feign sleep. He figured it was working, as he could hear shuffling in the little room, until a sharp stick was jabbed rather unceremoniously into his side.  
  
"OW!" he said, sitting up quickly.  
  
"Oh, he's awake! Awake, awake, he's awake! Look! He's awake!" said the old man with a gnarled stick in one hand. The man in the bed assumed that it was a walking stick.  
  
"Yeah, I'm awake, what was that for?"  
  
The little man jumped and turned in one swift move, and pranced to the other side of the room, betraying the idea that he may have grown feeble with age. His long, scraggly white beard bounced, as he used his skinny limbs to scramble to the other side of the cottage. He hung the stick up, and began digging around in some sacks.  
  
"That was to wake you up! You slept, slept, slept, and every day, I poked you!" To this, the old man giggled. "You haven't been awake since I found you 4 days ago! 3 days, you slept, you slumbered. On the forth, you have awoken! Awoken, awoken!"  
  
"Yeah... I have 'awoken, awoken'... What am I doing here, anyway???"  
  
"Do you not know? He does not know! Not know!"  
  
"I... there was... a rock... why was there a rock? What happened before the rock? Why don't I know...?"  
  
"I know, I know! Your memory! You've forgotten! Look at your forehead, go ahead."  
  
"What?! And how do you expect me to do tha-" said the younger man, before instinctively catching a rather crude mirror, made of what looked to be highly polished silver. His reflection was nowhere near as clear is it could've been, but the shiny metallic surface showed him what he needed to see: the large, slightly bloodied bandage on his forehead.  
  
"So... I guess I hit a rock... right?"  
  
"He is right, he is correct! Your head hit a rock, a rock your head hit!" said the old man exuberantly. He continued to move around the room energetically, when he finally became perched atop the table. "You..." began the old man, when his eyes suddenly rolled up into his head, and his enter body relaxed. His thin, frail old body fell lightly to the floor. The man in the bed began to panic; he could not very well care for himself in the condition he was in, let alone an old man. However, before he became too worried, the old man stood up slowly.  
  
"You'll have to forgive that, young sir..." said the old man tiredly. He seemed nothing like the juberant old fellow of a few moments ago. "I have episodes. I lose most inhibitions, my normal train of thought is interupted, and this wretched arthritis disappears completely. Do not fear; I will be able to help you back to your normal health, although I can't say much for your mind. From the looks of things, my friend, you have amnesia. Is there anything you can remember?" wheezed the old man.  
  
"I... soft, long, silky blonde hair. I can't put a face to it, but I can remember that. And I think I was some kind of a fighter, maybe a warrior."  
  
"Perhaps you were one of the king's knights. When you are healthier, we will try to visit him. For now, though, let us eat; you have slept for 3 days, you must be famished," concluded the old man. "Right now, I think a good beef stock would do you well. Nothing solid for a while, that head wound may make you nausious."  
  
"Well, thank you, old man. Would you mind if I asked a question of you?"  
  
"Not at all, my young friend. Please, feel free with any and all inquiries."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Ahhh. My name. Yes, that is a good question," the man muttered to himself, "name's are very important, after all. What are we without a name? But then, of course, what are we with? My name has not been known for many years; no doubt longer than your existance. iMy/i name, however, is not important. But I was once a priest. You may call me that, if you must associate me with a word. And while we're on the topic of names... do you remember any? Yours, or otherwise?"  
  
"I- No. I thought I had something there, but it slipped away. I'm sorry. WAIT! I know! When you found me, what did I have on my person? Perhaps I had something that may have identified me." Suddenly, the old man grew penceive, as though mulling a decision over in his mind.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not," he said finally. "Now, go back to sleep, while I prepare dinner." Looking back to the bed, the old man saw that the younger was already asleep. "Yes, go back to sleep, Link, Hero of Time," the old man said thoughtfully to himself.  
  
Author's note: Yeah, I know this one is kinda short and all, its only like, 1,000 words, but I figured I owed you guys an update. Things're getting a bit busier. Also, can any of you figure out which character idea I ripped? And no, I don't claim to own that character, either. Just the one in my story. 


End file.
